1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for connecting multiple conductors to a main conductor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,003 discloses an electrical connector with a nut and bolt for compressing two jaws together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,816 discloses a hinged electrical connector having a nut and bolt connecting two jaw members.